


A Kiss on the Cheek Ain't Going to Kill Anyone

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Leaning in, Joshua laid a gentle kiss on Jeonghan’s face. He pulled away and blushing as loud shouts of cheering rang through the empty gym.





	A Kiss on the Cheek Ain't Going to Kill Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/152971658970/imagine-person-a-kissing-person-b-on-the-cheek-in  
> Imagine Person A kissing Person B on the cheek in front of a group of people, thinking the people aren’t watching. But they saw, and they cheer.

Joshua yelled with the crowd as the basketball team scored another basket. He pointedly ignored the wink that was sent his way. Grimacing at the screams around him, he shook his head. The girls were honestly ridiculous. How they could even think Jeonghan’s wink was aimed at them. The crowd was big enough that he could’ve been aiming at anyone below them, above them, and beside them. Their brains, or lack of, he thought a bit meanly, was incredible.

Feeling a dig in his side, Joshua slapped at the arm. “Stop it,” he hissed.

Soonyoung snickered. “Your boyfriend winked at you. Yet you aren’t swooning like the fangirls?”

Joshua’s lips thinned. “If he has time to be winking at me then he has time to playing and scoring more baskets.”

“No need to feel jealous at the screams hyung. You know he only has eyes for you,” Soonyoung whispered back.

“I know,” he answered, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

Once again, Jeonghan turned his head their way and smiled before shooting down the court to get into position and maybe score another point.

A small smile made its way across Joshua’s face. Stupid smug boyfriend of his. Secretly, Joshua thought it was cute. But to tell Jeonghan that was just going to encourage his antics on the court. And that wasn’t what Joshua wanted to do.

* * *

 

The crowd roared and cheered as the home team won. They had won. After a harrowing last ten minutes of the game, the team had won. And it meant that there was going to be party that was going to be thrown and drinks and lots of stupid shit happening while the high schoolers drank and partied.

But in Joshua’s case it meant a quiet night in a certain someone’s bedroom with kisses and cuddles and a few rounds of celebratory sex. Jeonghan wasn’t one for parties after a long game of basketball unless he was feeling the adrenaline high more than usual.

Usually Jeonghan worked it off with a few rounds of sex; Joshua moaning underneath him, his ass taking Jeonghan’s hard cock. If Jeonghan was super excited, Joshua got on his knees and sucked him until he was coming down Joshua’s throat in long, thick spurts.

He sat there waiting on the bottom of the bleachers with the rest of his friends that came into the gym after the end of the game. They didn’t want to sit and watch. They were out procuring the alcohol that would’ve been drank in either sadness or tears of joy.

Joshua ignored their idle chatter, making small circles in his thighs until he saw a familiar head of blond hair. He didn’t know why Jeonghan wanted to bleach it again but it made his hair look a bit fried, prompting Joshua to help Jeonghan take better care of it.

“Jeonghan,” he said, “congrats co-captain.” Joshua smiled at him, standing up as Jeonghan finally stood in front of him.

“Thanks,” he laughed. “Do I get a reward for helping the team win?” He winked at Joshua, his smirk wide.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Joshua said, “I don’t know. Certain people were winking and smiling making girls go wild.”

“It was for a special someone. You know. That one person,” Jeonghan said, scuffing his shoe on the court like a little boy.

Joshua laughed. Looking around, he noticed that their friends were too busy clapping other’s backs and congratulating them. “Fine,” he murmured, making sure to sound a bit petulant. Something that put a smile on Jeonghan’s face.

Leaning in, Joshua laid a gentle kiss on Jeonghan’s face. He pulled away and blushing as loud shouts of cheering rang through the empty gym.

“Yea~. Get that kiss hyung,” Seungkwan cheered.

“Whooo! Action!” Jun shouted.

“Hush,” Wonwoo said. “Don’t interrupt.”

“Too late,” Joshua said wryly. “We’re done.”

Jeonghan pouted. “Aww but I want more rewards.”

“Ewww,” Minghao said. “Keep that shit to your bedroom. Not for us to hear.”

“We will,” Jeonghan replied, flashing him a smirk. “Come on Shua. I’m feeling excited tonight.”

Joshua took Jeonghan’s open hand and let his boyfriend walk him out of the gym. Tonight was probably going to be a bit wild, maybe a bit dirtier than usual even.


End file.
